


A Long, Dark Path

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biblical overtones, Biblical story of Creation, Blasphemy, Carnage - Freeform, Death, Demon Daryl, M/M, Merle Dixon mentioned, Physical Transformation, Terminus mentioned in passing only, The Fall - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Claimers attempt to kill Rick, Daryl shows a side of himself his friends have never seen before. Rick has a lot of questions, and Daryl allows him to ask one a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to explain this one, but it has been in my mind for a long time. I couldn't decide what path I wanted to take with it, but this is where my muse directed me. This will be somewhat dark in places, and perhaps confusing in others, but rest assured all will be revealed eventually. I am halfway through completion and do not know exactly how it will end. I suppose I'll find out when I get there. I cannot guarantee everyone will enjoy this, but I ask that you give it a chance. If you are familiar with my work, then it is typical me. I do hope you enjoy it and would love to know what you think; good or bad.

He was ready to leave; ready to disappear and never look at these pathetic men ever again. He had known men like these before, but had never waited this long to dispose of them. After Merle disappeared, he decided to stay with Rick's group, stepping down from his role as malevolent influence and choosing to follow this paradoxical human; the man's outward personality in such opposition to the darkness slowly enveloping his heart. Daryl was the only one who could see the evil creeping into the man's soul, and couldn't deny the effect it had on his own darkness. Stepping down and allowing himself to be the second in command to a human was beneath him, he had always been in control of the humans he had spent time with, but this man had an aura and presence about him that he had never seen in a human before. Daryl was intrigued and allowed Rick to lead him around; he gave the man his allegiance and never tried to influence him. He had seen Rick's heart and soul, and knew he wouldn't have to.

These "Claimers" that found him were typical of the humans he had come across during his time in this shit stained world. They thought they were better than god and the devil themselves, wanting to control and own the other, lesser humans as if they had been put on this Earth to be their lords. It made Daryl snicker when he thought of their arrogance and level of violence. He himself had risen from the flames of hell, and boy could he tell stories that would have made their toes curl.

He had fallen behind in hopes that they would not see him turn and begin walking in the other direction, but when he heard Joe's voice he stopped in his tracks. His years on this Earth had taken its toll on many of his supernatural senses, hearing being one of them, but his sense of smell had increased in return. He tread through the underbrush of the Oak trees and saw the man he had been searching for, surrounded by these wretched excuses. Joe had a gun to Rick's head; Michonne and Carl being restrained by the others. He observed his surroundings and came out of the forest, standing tall and ready to strike.

"You don't need to do this," he said to the leader. "These are good people."

Joe turned to him. "See, that right there, that's a lie. He murdered one of our own. He has to pay for that."

"I understand you want blood, take it from me." The offer was purely rhetorical, but no one else needed to know that.

"You lied to me Daryl; these people are dangerous. You know I don't like liars Daryl. Boys, teach him all the way." The remaining Claimers advanced on Daryl, circling around him, but before the first fist was thrown, the man in the middle of the circle began to growl. Daryl's eyes became red with rage and everyone stopped in their tracks. His body shifted into a grotesque vision straight from Hell and enormous black wings tore through his vest. No one moved, too scared to run, and fascinated by the beast before them. The claws that extended from his fingers ripped through the men surrounding him, leaving flesh and sinew in their wake.

Joe watched, scared and horrified at the scene before him. Rick, Carl, and Michonne took advantage of their captors’ distraction and escaped from their grasp. When Daryl heard the commotion behind him, he turned to face the three men who wanted to kill his friends. He roared at the sky and took flight, grabbing the three men with his talons and flying off into the sky above the forest. The three companions stood frozen, watching as the creature flew off, and when he was out of sight Michonne was the first to speak. "What in the ever-loving fuck just happened?"

Carl collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily as if he had been holding it for hours. "Dad you gotta go after him. You've got to find him and bring him back." He turned to face the two adults. "Whatever the fuck that was, it's Daryl and he's alive. You have to go get him." Both Rick and Michonne chose to ignore the boy's colorful use of language, considering the circumstances. Rick had yet to utter a word; he was confused, fascinated, and scared. He looked around at the carnage the creature, Daryl, had left. It made the worst horror movie he had ever seen look like a Disney cartoon. Suddenly, he felt Michonne shaking him and his attention was drawn to the woman in front of him.

"Go look for him. I don't know what happened, but he saved our lives. He needs you to bring him home." Rick grabbed his pack and took out his flashlight and Colt.

"Watch out for him Chonne," he said, nodding his head in Carl's direction. "I'll bring Daryl back." 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl stood in the forest looking down at the eviscerated bodies of the three men. He had been grateful that he had not had to transmute or extend his wings since he had aligned himself with Rick and his group; all their confrontations had been resolved with his crossbow or knife, but when he saw what Joe had planned, his demon's rage could not be quelled. He had wanted to take these men out since the moment they found him on the road, and ripping them to shreds had given him more satisfaction than he'd had in decades. For a split second, he considered hiding or burying the bodies, but decided if they were found it was okay; the men looked like they had been ravaged by walkers, which would stave off suspicion if they were found.

He heard footsteps near and knew it was Rick; he could smell the fear and adrenaline coursing through his body. He had transformed back to his human form, but his wings were still elongated; oddly enough it was more of a pain in the ass to draw them back than it was to revert back to his human form. "I never meant for you to see that Rick," he said when he felt the man's presence come closer. He didn't turn around and didn't retract his massive wings. "How are Michonne and Carl? They okay?"

Rick couldn't stop staring at Daryl's wings; they made him look like an ancient bird about to take flight. He barely heard what the man was saying, but was shaken into reality when Daryl shouted his name with urgency. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you if Michonne and Carl are alright; were they hurt?"

"No they're fine, physically, but I'm sure they're a little freaked out." Daryl finally turned around and Rick was captivated by his dark countenance. His eyes were back to their normal blue hue and he looked like the Daryl they all knew, but he knew it wasn't Daryl. What stood before him was something from a fantasy story.

"Good, my gift of healing was taken." He watched Rick watch him, and grew uncomfortable. He looked back down at the bodies of the Claimers. "They're dead; won't have to worry about them no more."

"Who were they? Were you with them?" Rick desperately wanted to ask about the wings, the flying and the body shifting, but was still scared shitless by what he had seen.

"I was with Beth; she and I got out of the prison together. She was with me for a while, but she's gone now." 

"Is she dead?" Rick asked. He took a step forward toward Daryl.

"No, just gone. They found me out on the road and I figured, it'd be better than wandering around alone. I knew what kind of men they were; their souls were black. If I was a reaper, I would've taken 'em out at the get go, but it's been so long since I was alone; I don't like it anymore."

Daryl retracted his wings, sank to the forest floor and leaned against a tree. Rick took a seat next to him, but couldn’t look at his old friend. He looked out into the distance and risked Daryl's wrath by asking his first question. "What are you?"

Daryl huffed, and then sighed loudly. "I'm a demon." he said simply.

"A demon? From hell?" Rick asked incredulously.

"Well, nobody else ever wanted us. We got kicked out of heaven, ya know."

"How old are you?"

"As old as the Earth, Rick. There were more that came after the fall, but I was one of the first to follow Lucifer; he was my mate, when we were angels." Rick's mouth dropped open.

"You and Satan, were . . . "

"Lovers, Rick; until the fall anyway. When we were ejected from Heaven, he went straight into the pit; I've seen him every day since, but haven't been able to touch him in over a millennium." Rick was speechless; his mind was cracking into a million pieces, and each piece held a different question. "I know you have a lot more questions, but it's late and we're both exhausted. I'll answer only one more tonight, make it a good one."

There was so much he wanted to know, but it could all wait. "I'm not sure if I'm phrasing this right, but how did you find us? Why are you with us?"

Daryl took a deep breath and looked at Rick. "We all knew it was coming; the apocalypse, I mean, and we knew that if anyone survived the initial onslaught they would turn the Earth into a goddamn Mad Max movie. Let's face it, who wouldn't want to see that first hand? Anyway, a couple of years before the shit hit your fan, a few of us decided to lay some groundwork; the survivors would make war with each other and we wanted to pick our teams. One day I was scouting along a piece of nowhere, and I saw a man walking along a dirt road; he was high, drunk, dirty, and alone. I saw what was in him and knew that with my influence I could make something out of him. That was Merle."

"So Merle was just a human?" Rick asked. It was a stupid question, but it was the only way he knew to express what was forming in his mind.

"As human as they come, Rick. When I found him on that old, dirt road he was almost dead; wanted to be dead. I showed him my demon form and he thought I'd come to drag him to Hell; he was pissed off when I told him I wasn't, but when I promised him all the drugs, booze and pussy he could handle, he let me wrap myself around him like an anaconda. He did anything and everything I told him; went where I told him to go and said what I told him to say. He was my pet. It was my influence that you saw in him at the Quarry; without that, he was a sad, pathetic man. "

"Did you know that he would be left on that roof in Atlanta?" Rick asked quietly.

"Yeah, I did. I'm the one who put it in his mind to volunteer for the run. I knew he would get high and do something stupid, but I had to get rid of him."

"Why?" Rick asked, surprised.

"I was hunting in the woods around the Quarry when I first saw your group. I saw all the rations and supplies your people had, and I knew Merle and I would need them. So I put it in his head that we would join you; I would use my influence to get all your stuff, then incinerate every one of you. All of my senses are supernatural; my eyesight, hearing, smell, and touch are beyond human comprehension. After Shane allowed us to join the group, I thought my nose went haywire. There was something at the Quarry that was unlike anything I had ever smelled; I couldn't identify it and I couldn't tell where it was coming from. One day, I heard Carl telling Sophia about you; 'bout how you'd been shot and died in the hospital. That's when I realized it was you I was smelling."

"How in the hell could you smell me? I was in fucking King County; y'all were right outside of Atlanta." Rick asked, bewildered.

"I smelled you on Lori," Daryl told him. "I could smell Shane on her too, but your scent was different. If you had been dead, it wouldn't have been there."

"What the hell do I smell like?" Rick asked the demon.

"Strength, determination, loyalty, and a hint of unrefined darkness. You still smell like that, by the way. I knew you were worth waiting for; I knew you'd be a much better companion than Merle. So I told him the plan was off, that we would think of something else; he didn't like that. He got mouthy and arrogant, so I had to get rid of him. He was starting to believe his own hype; that he was in charge and I was the little brother who followed him like a puppy. I had to put him in his place."

"Are you saying that he really was the time bomb we all thought he was?"

"Merle forgot his place; I gave him the reputation and perceived respect he always wanted, and he became arrogant. If he was high, there's no telling what he would've done. Because I was an angel once, and not created as a demon, I'm not allowed to touch anything that's good. I can cause as much havoc and destruction as I want, as long as it doesn't touch good. That's why I chose Merle; he was never in danger of being good or attracting it, but there were too many good souls in that camp. Carl, Amy, Dale, Jacqui, T-dog, The Morales', Carol . . . Sophia. I couldn't let something that I created touch that goodness. " He looked out into the darkness of the forest, seemingly distracted for a moment. "We should get back; Michonne and Carl will be worried, especially after what they saw."

"Are you gonna tell them? About what you are?" Rick asked as he followed Daryl back to the road. 

"I don't think I got a choice. There's no way Chonne's gonna just forget about what she saw, and Carl probably thought it was cool or some stupid shit like that. If I tell them, they are bound to keep my secret; if they brake that bond, I will have to kill them."

"I'm sure they will keep your secret Daryl; you already have their loyalty and respect." Rick stuttered around for a few moments, trying to find a way to ask one more question. "You know that I have more questions; is there a chance of getting answers to any of them?"

"I'll make a deal with you Rick. I will answer one question a day, to the fullest extent, and you will stop being the leader. You will do as I tell you, and lead our family where I show you. Do you understand?"

Rick and Daryl had stopped walking at that point and were looking directly into each other's eyes. "Of course Daryl. Anything you say."


	2. Why Did You Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick asks another question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who has read, left kudos and comments, and bookmarked this story. I love each one of you deeply. Let me know what you think!

Chapter Two- Why Did You Stay?

 

When Rick and Daryl returned to the road that night, Michonne and Carl were already asleep in the backseat of the truck. Daryl instructed Rick to get in the cab and sleep; he would take watch and wake them at daybreak. Of course, Rick did exactly as he was told, and the next morning, the three sleeping survivors were startled awake by Daryl banging on the windows. He took a step back from the truck and motioned for Rick to get out and follow him. They walked to the tree line while Michonne and Carl stepped onto the pavement. "I'm gonna catch us some breakfast; you tell them what I told you last night. Do not leave anything out. If they have anything to say about it, they can say it when I get back." Rick only nodded his head and crossed the road back to the others. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl didn't plan on being gone too long; his human form was hungry, and he knew the others were too. He had spent the entire night thinking about what had happened with the Claimers and after; his conversation with Rick. He had hoped that he would never have to influence Rick; he hoped that what he had sensed in him, the darkness, would be enough to lead these people, but he had been wrong. When the ex-sheriff's deputy had put down his gun and picked up gardening shears, he knew he would be required to take the helm again at some point. Then the goddamn "Governor" knocked on their door and everything went to hell. Rick had gone through a lot of shit when Lori died and Asskicker was born, and he wasn't prepared for the onslaught that beast brought with him. They had lost the prison because Rick pushed his darkness deep inside him and tried to reason and negotiate with the bastard. Daryl was still angry with himself for letting his loyalty to this human get in the way of him taking charge and sending that demon back to hell.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

When Daryl returned, he had three rabbits; Carl was tending the fire, and Rick and Michonne were standing by the truck, talking. He dropped the rabbits by Carl, who looked up at him, smirking. Daryl didn't want to have anything to do with that, so he swiftly turned around and went to the truck to discuss the plan for the day. Michonne watched him walk from the fire to the truck and eyed him suspiciously. "Did Rick tell you everything?" he asked when he approached.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm not much on believing in angels and demons, but you sure as hell are something; whatever it is."

"Believe it or not, I don't give a damn either way. I'm in charge now and we're gonna find the rest of the group. I ain't no different than the man you knew before, 'cept you know more about me now. I'm still gonna protect ya; keep ya safe, and I won't ever hurt any of ya. Anybody get in our way and I will obliterate them. You stay with me and keep my secret, and I will make sure that everybody's taken care of."

Michonne reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't expect any less from you Daryl. I've always believed in you; this isn't going to change a damn thing." He saw that she was telling the truth, and gave her an appreciative smile. When he turned to Rick, the man's eyes were boring holes in him. 

"How did Carl react?" Daryl asked him.

Rick was pulled from his daydream by the demon's question. "He said, and I quote, 'That's cool as shit!'"

"He wasn't freaked out or nothing?" Daryl asked as he looked over at Carl, who was cooking the rabbits over the fire. 

"Initially, he was scared to death, but once he realized that you saved us and those men were dead, he was pretty fucking amazed." Rick answered. "He's full of questions though. I told him I would ask you if you would answer any of them."

"Like father like son, huh. As long as he keeps 'em simple, its fine. But I ain't gonna answer if I don't wanna."

"Fair enough," Rick answered. "Where are we heading today?"

"I'm sure y'all saw the signs that say Terminus? We ain't going near that place; you know what Terminus means, right?"

"The end," Michonne piped up.

""Yep, and none of y'all are meeting your ends while I'm still here. I figure we'll head East to start, see what we find and then move North from there." The three adults agreed, then went to have their breakfast and pack up. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

They walked for a few hours before they decided to rest for lunch. Michonne and Carl stayed behind while Daryl took Rick and went hunting for lunch. He waited patiently to see if Rick would take this time to ask his next question. Carl had been surprisingly quiet; Daryl figured the kid might be a little intimidated, or afraid he'd sound stupid; that didn't bother him at all. It was going to be trial getting through Rick's questions, he didn't need Carl messing with his head too. 

He wanted to find a buck, or a doe at the least, but he would wait for that. Something that spectacular he would save for a celebration; being reunited with the rest of the group would qualify. He focused on squirrels this time; they each had cans of food in their packs, but he wanted to save those, in case they were somehow separated again. He suddenly shot off a bolt without warning and got two squirrels at the same time. "Holy shit, Daryl!" Rick exclaimed. "I've never seen you do that."

""There's a reason for that." Daryl said and pulled his bolt from the squirrels. "I only hunted this way when I was alone, which was most of the time. Everyone was always so amazed by how I came back with so much when I was only gone for a little bit of time," he said waving his arms around for effect.

"Then how come you took so many overnight trips?" Rick asked.

"Is that your question of the day?" Daryl asked in return.

"No, you don't have to answer that one if you don't want."

Daryl looked at Rick; he saw the same look on his face from last night; the wonderment and confusion. "It's okay," he said and reloaded his bow. "I needed time to get my head on straight. Going from being around just Merle to being around a group of people, much less women and children. Didn't know if I should stick around, ya know? Being what I am and all; it was something I really had to think about. I'm pretty sure Carol and Lori wouldn't have wanted me around the kids if they knew what I was. Hell, none of the adults would've wanted me around either, I suppose. It would've been smarter for me to leave and find another stupid human to mess with."

"You're right about that, I think. Lori definitely would have wanted you out. She probably would've started a prayer circle on your behalf."

Daryl laughed at that. "You know she wouldn't have stood a chance against me if she tried."

"I do now," Rick laughed. "Can I ask my question, or do I have to wait until tonight?"

"Don't matter to me as long as you do it before I'm too tired to give you a good answer." Daryl sat at the base of a large Oak tree and started skinning and gutting his kills.

Rick found a tree stump nearby and made himself comfortable. "Why did you stay? After Merle disappeared; you said it was a hard decision. What made you decide to stay with us?"

Daryl thought about that one long and hard. He needed the answer to be as close to the truth as he could get without revealing his true motives. He never let a human affect him the way he allowed Rick. Initially, he had been attracted by the man's scent on Lori; the darkness was familiar to him and he longed for someone who could be his equal. His brother demons were scattered in the wind, and although he knew a few were close, he had grown to prefer the company of his Father's lesser creations. That made him laugh when he thought about it; they had been the reason for his expulsion and eternal separation from his Father, and his lover. None of that mattered now, his demon blood burned through his veins and the good he had been created with had become ash. He didn't expect to find love again; especially with a human. Having been devastated by the loss of his mate for centuries, he had given up, giving his life in hell over to the destruction of the talking monkeys.

He had felt the heat emanate from Rick the day they met; he saw what happened on that roof. Being connected to Merle meant that he saw every deplorable thing the man did and was practically on that roof when Rick handcuffed his "brother". He felt a wave of relief, not only in knowing Merle was contained, but also knowing that Rick was coming. Playing the part of the angry, redneck brother was something he had perfected, so when the they had returned from the run without Merle, he acted like a good, loving, subservient brother would. The violent outburst that Daryl had given them was what they would have expected from Merle Dixon's next of kin. 

"I think I already answered that one, but maybe I didn't put it in terms you understood. Every time I've come to Earth, I took charge of the humans around me. For centuries I influenced and controlled their minds and actions. Don't get me wrong, it's a shitload of fun; y'all don't deserve the respect that we were commanded to give you. I still believe that, but once in a while, I found one who could stand on their own; one who didn't need to be influenced. Anyway, I told ya that after Merle was gone I considered leaving and finding another worthless human to influence; cause a little mayhem, ya know. But after I thought about it for a while, the idea of just setting back and watching y'all really started to appeal to me; group dynamics, that kinda shit. That thing between you, Shane, and Lori was really entertaining. I got a few laughs outta that. Shane's dark side was starting to come out; he wanted you dead so he could take Lori and Carl for himself. I never would have let that happen, Rick. I would have torn him to pieces."

"I took care of it, eventually." Rick said defensively.

"I know. I know your darkness, remember. I knew you were a good man, but a man who would do anything to protect what was yours; even commit murder. I knew you were a man I wouldn't have to influence to fulfill the need for carnage."

"Need for carnage?" Rick cocked his head and asked.

"Yeah, but that's the answer to a different question. Basically, I got attached to y'all; never happened to me before. I never liked humans; I never understood why Father loved y'all more than us. Y'all cursed him, blamed him, turned your backs on him, and he still wanted us to worship you like you had his Grace in the palm of your hands. He forgave every damn thing y'all did; he even gave you fucking rules in his own handwriting and you couldn’t follow 'em. Anyway, I still don't like most of y'all, but this group? This group is tough, I admire that. I guess I just wanted to see how long y'all could survive."

"So, just basic curiosity then? Attachment? I wouldn't think a demon would become attached to the humans he hates so much." Rick said, looking Daryl right in the eyes.

"Me neither," Daryl replied wistfully. "I guess everybody's world changed when the dead rose."


	3. Why Did You Look for Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another question, and Rick learns something he wished he hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad chapter; sorry for that, but it's necessary to the conclusion of this story. Let me know what you think.

Chapter Three- Why Did You Look for Her?

 

They walked well into the night; Daryl had hoped to find a cabin or a shack that would fit them all, but there was nothing in sight. The survivors decided to sleep on the ground; it's not like they hadn't done that before, and Carl set up a perimeter with empty cans they had found along the roadside. Michonne and Carl took first watch and walked opposite sides of the camp while Rick and Daryl tried to sleep. Rick's mind was running on overdrive; it had been ever since he saw Daryl transform into a demon. He still wasn't sure what he thought or how he felt; it all seemed so surreal. The man he had trusted his life to, the lives of his family to, was a motherfucking demon from Hell; and Satan's goddamn lover to boot. How in the hell was he supposed to wrap his head around that? He felt lucky that Daryl hadn't run out on them, but ever since Daryl had explained why he hadn't taken off after Merle left, Rick felt that Daryl wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He thought about all the things they had been through together; the Quarry, the CDC, the farm, the herd, the Prison. They had a demon by their side the whole time; all their miraculous escapes made more sense.

"Goddamn, Grimes. If you think any louder, the damn Earth is gonna shake. You've held it in all day; give it to me, and make it good." Daryl sat up and leaned back against one of the logs. He knew what was going through Rick's mind, but he wasn't sure which gem would pop out of his mouth this time. 

Rick steeled himself and made his decision. "Why did you look for her? You went out there every day; fell in a ravine, impaled yourself with your own bolt, and got shot in the head by Andrea. It doesn't seem like the kind of thing a demon would do." Daryl reached over into his bag, took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit a smoke and inhaled deeply before answering Rick's question. 

"That day Sophia came out of the barn, I'd taken Carol up to the creek where the dock is. There was a bunch of Cherokee roses growing up there and I wanted her to see 'em; thinking it would give her some hope, ya know. She asked me the same question; why I kept going out, why I gave a shit. She'd pretty much given up on her being alive, and I knew the girl was dead, but I didn't know she was in the barn. I told her that I believed she was still out there to be found, which wasn't a lie really. I just never said I thought she was alive, but more than that, I told her I didn't have anything better to do. I think that was more the truth than anything. I wasn't out there trying to start shit anymore; I'd taken a break from that."

Rick was listening intently and hadn't taken his eyes off Daryl since he started speaking. He saw the man in a new light, or darkness as the case may be; the man's eyes held something more, and his strong shoulders held more fascination for Rick now that he knew what they could do. Daryl had told Rick that he could smell him from a county away, and that he could sense what was in his soul; Rick wondered if Daryl could see what was in his heart as well. "So, you just did something good, something that gave someone hope, just for the hell of it?"

Daryl stared at him for a while; Rick had this image of Daryl Dixon in his head and it had been completely destroyed for the most part. He wondered if he should continue. "There might be another reason," he admitted. "This body, this thing you see when you look at me; it didn't exist before I met Merle. A lot of demons will possess a human; take their body and throw out the soul, but I didn't want to do that this time. I wanted a new start, and to me that meant a new body. I didn't want to risk being recognized by anyone who would have known the vessel, so I created this based on what Daryl would have looked like at this age."

"I don't understand. That body isn't Daryl Dixon?"

"Technically, no. He did exist, at one time, but there was no body to possess." Daryl stubbed out his cigarette and quickly lit another. "The first night after Merle agreed to our deal, he got drunk; told me his life story, as if I didn't already know all about it. Anyway, he did have a younger brother; Merle was twelve when Daryl was born. Their father would have made a perfect demon made in hell. He beat them; Merle, their mother, and Daryl. Merle was lucky; he was able to get out, but he left his mother and brother behind. One night, when Daryl was six, his father went on a rampage and beat him and his mother to death; it was brutal, Rick. They were barely recognizable. Every bone in that boy's body was broken. The old bastard set the house on fire to cover it up, but when the bodies were found it was obvious the two had died well before the fire was set."

"What happened to him; their father?" Rick asked. The man had tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He realized that he never knew Daryl Dixon, and the thought of a young, innocent boy dying a brutal death threatened to push the darkness out of him. 

Daryl sensed Rick's wickedness bubbling to the surface and inwardly smiled. This was what had drawn him to Rick, what had kept him by the man's side when he could have left. This was what made his blood boil and his dick throb. "He was raped and murdered in prison. Sometimes you monkeys make me proud." 

"I would have killed him myself if I could've," Rick said, anger dripping from his lips.

"I know that," Daryl replied. "That's why I'm still here; you are the only human I have ever come across who is capable of doing brutal, heinous acts for good reasons. I've been fascinated by you since I smelled you on Lori." Their eyes met and lingered on the other for a while. Daryl's fascination had grown since he met the ex-sheriff's deputy and spent the last couple of years by his side. He had learned more about humans from this man than he had from anyone since they had been created.

"What about Merle? I'm not gonna even try to assume what that did to him." Rick's gaze finally wavered from the man sitting across from him. The anger he still felt was pooling in his gut, at least he thought it was anger. He wasn't sure now after noticing the way Daryl's eyes had wrapped themselves around him. Rick could see Hellfire behind his beautiful blue iris' and that fire had warmed Rick's soul. 

"Merle was eighteen when it happened. Once he was of age, he left; didn't let the door hit him in the ass on the way out either. He regretted leaving Daryl behind more than his momma, but it would have been considered kidnapping to take the boy when he left. He was high every minute of the day to forget about Daryl and keep from thinking about what was happening back home. He just disappeared; took the police two weeks to find him in a whore house two counties over. He lost his mind, Rick. He was already in bad shape; drunk and high all the time, but this broke him in a completely different way. He never stopped blaming himself. Even after I'd been with him for a while, whenever he'd be drunk or high he'd apologize to me, like I was really his brother. I have to admit, I messed with him sometimes; I would put images of Daryl in his head to torture him. I would make him dream about things that had happened, things that could have happened but didn't because Merle wasn't there."

Something about what Daryl had just told him made Rick feel warm inside; made him feel happy and satisfied to know that Merle had been tortured by what had happened to his baby brother. "I'm glad Merle blamed himself," Rick said. "If I had known all of this back then, I think I would have beat him to death for what he allowed to happen."

"I know that too," Daryl replied. Once again he was fascinated by this man. He was torturing himself by remaining at Rick's side, but after being alone for centuries, this was nothing. He heard Michonne and Carl approaching and knew it was time for him and Rick to take their turn on watch. "They’re coming back; guess we missed our chance to sleep." 

"Doesn't matter," Rick said as he stood and holstered his Python and sheathed his knife. "I got one of my questions answered, and learned a little bit more about you. It was worth it." Daryl just stood and grunted in agreement. He was starting to accept that everything he had done and been through the last few centuries, the loneliness and the anger, may have been worth it if it could bring him love again.


	4. Why Do You Pretend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick pisses off a demon.

Chapter Four- Why Do You Pretend

 

Rick, Michonne, and Carl had finally realized that Daryl never slept; at least it wasn't required for him to be at his best. A demon didn't need to rest; a demon was energized by the fire that held his soul. However, having a physical, human body to take care of took its toll. Daryl didn't like it when, after being with Merle for a while, he realized that his knees began to hurt when he walked too much or too fast, or that his shoulder and back would hurt from the constant weight of the bow pull. He did not give in to the human need for sleep easily, and even now when he did sleep, it was only for an hour or two; his body didn't require as much as his human counterparts did. The samurai and the kid let him and Rick sleep in that morning; they knew neither man had slept before their watch, and even though Daryl would wake on his own soon, Rick definitely needed as much rest as he could get. 

Daryl woke to the smell of meat warming over a fire and his stomach growled; he rolled to his right and saw Michonne and Carl scarfing down some of the meat that had been left over from the night before. He had gone out alone after they found their camp for the night and killed a wild boar; he hadn't seen one of those in ages and knew it would last a few days. He sat up and looked to his right; Rick lay on his side facing him. The man looked peaceful and had a slight smile on his face. Daryl could have reached into the man's mind to see what was making him smile, but chose not to. He had always made a concerted effort to stay away from Rick's happiness; his darkness came from his soul and his goodness came from his heart; Daryl didn't want to go there. 

He stood and walked over to where the others were sitting and took the plate Michonne handed him. Sitting across from them, on the other side of where they had made their fire, he noticed Carl staring at him. "You've been awfully quiet kid. You got something to say, say it."

Carl cleared his throat and sat his plate on the ground. "I just want to thank you for saving my dad and Michonne, and that I'm not scared of you; I know you won't hurt us." 

Daryl shoved a juicy piece of pork in his mouth and licked his fingers. "Don't have to thank me; I did it as much for myself as I did for you. That all you got to say?"

"I have one question, if you’re willing to answer it."

Daryl nodded. "Go ahead."

"Where is my mom? Is she in Heaven?"

The demon sighed; he knew the subject of his mother had been in the boy’s mind since she died, but he never expected him to voice his concerns. "Didn't think you believed in Heaven. Isn't that what you told Carol?" Carl’s eyes widened; Daryl hadn't been there when he had been so rude and angry at the woman.

"How did you know that?"

"Carol replayed that in her head over and over for weeks. You really hurt her when you told her that, and I gotta tell ya, I wanted to hurt you for saying it."

"But you couldn't because I was a kid, right?"

"You haven't been a kid since this shit started, but that isn't necessarily the reason. You're essentially good, and I ain't allowed to hurt something that’s good, or let anyone who is good suffer if I can prevent it. That's one of the reasons I killed those motherfuckers who tried to kill y'all." Daryl looked up at Michonne when he said that, and she smiled, nodding her head in appreciation. 

"As far as your mom goes, I don't know. I don't have a connection to heaven since we were cast out. When the preacher tells you about eternal damnation in hell, what he means is your soul is eternally separated from God; you can't talk to him and he can't hear you. You and your soul are dead to him. I can't tell you where your momma is, but I don't think she's in Hell. I know for a fact she did a lot of talking to God between the farm and the prison; if she asked for forgiveness and salvation, he gave it to her."

Carl seemed satisfied with Daryl's explanation and gave him a quiet thanks. Shuffling behind him alerted Daryl to Rick's presence and he turned around, greeting the man with a nod. Rick sat cross legged on the ground next to Daryl and took the plate his son handed him. Rick ate in silence; he heard everything Daryl said to Carl and it filled his heart with affection for the man who had taken care of his family when he checked out after Lori's death; this man who treated his children like they were his own. Michonne and Carl began cleaning up their makeshift camp and packed up all their belongings in preparation for their journey, leaving Rick and Daryl alone. 

"Thank you for that. You made him feel a lot better about his mom."

"Was only telling him the truth. The boy deserves it; he was lied to too much back then." 

"Now you're advocating honesty?" Rick chuckled and shook his head. "Won't they take your demon card away for that?"

"Doesn't work like that, thank whoever. Guess y'all are a bad influence on me." Daryl grinned at Rick and chuckled. As soon as Rick finished his breakfast, they were back on the road. Daryl was on point with Rick beside him, while Michonne and Carl lagged behind fighting over a candy bar Michonne had in her pack. "How do you do it?" Rick asked him.

"How do I do what specifically?" Daryl asked back, not pausing or faulting in his steps.

"Pretend to be a good man. You're, for lack of a better word, evil; how can you do good things like comforting people, or saving them if it's not in your nature?"

"I can be whatever I want to be. I can make you think whatever I want you to think. I can control everything you say and do. If I want you to think I'm a good guy, it's not hard to do. Humans aren't that complicated." 

"Okay, so why would you want to do that? Why would you want us to think you're a good man? How does that benefit you? I thought as a demon you just wanted to see us destroy each other." Rick asked.

"I still want to see that, and I'm more than willing to instigate it, but there's a whole different side to y'all that I didn't know existed. I had to act like someone y'all would accept; someone y'all would let into your group. I watched y'all when we were still at the Quarry; saw how everybody got along and worked together. I've watched you monkeys kill each other for goddamn Christmas presents. I was amazed that people who didn't even know each other could live together, especially considering it’s every man for himself nowadays."

"So are you just observing us, or do you want to be more like us?" Rick asked. He didn't look at Daryl as he spoke; he knew it was a dangerous place to send the conversation and hoped Daryl wouldn't knock him out for it.

"Neither, anymore. I've seen all I need to see; it's why I've made the decisions I've made. I most certainly don't want to be you. Humans are weak, emotional and, with very few exceptions, won't do what they have to do when they have to do it."

Rick stopped walking. With his hands on his hips he chuckled. "I swear to God Daryl; I am more confused every time you answer a question. You're giving me both sides of the argument and it hasn't cleared up a damn thing."

Daryl stopped walking and turned to face Rick. His eyes became red and his chest heaved. "You don't think this confuses me too? You don't think that you've steered me off course? Demons don't adapt, Rick; everyone around us adapts." Daryl roared and marched toward Rick; Michonne drew her katana. Daryl held his hand out and the sword flew from her grip, flying through the air and landing on the opposite side of the road. His eyes shot flames at her and his voice boomed with threat. "After everything I've told you, you draw a sword on me? I thought you were smarter than that. I could kill you all right now and join my bothers again; I could go back to the life I had before you; I could be the one to take the last of you, but for some fucking reason I can't leave you. I have bound myself to you and your family. I have betrayed and killed my brothers for you; I have ignored and hidden my true nature for you. Those are things demons don't do Rick. If you think the answers are clear to me, then we were right about you all the time. You want answers? You want clarity? Find it yourself."

Daryl's wings unfolded and without hesitation, he flew off over the trees. Rick, Michonne, and Carl stood on the side of the road, stunned and speechless. Michonne calmly walked to the other side and retrieved her katana, examining it for damage, then sheathing it on her back. "Fuck, Rick. Don't piss off a demon, okay." she said as she walked back to them. 

"I didn't . . . I didn't mean to do that. I was joking around. I . . . fuck. Do you think he's coming back?" Rick stuttered.

"Of course he's coming back, dad." Carl said as he walked up to where Rick and Michonne stood. "He can't leave us; he said so. Give him time, he always comes back."

"Okay." Rick began to calm down a bit. "Let's wait for him; we'll start a fire and have some lunch." Carl ran across the street to the tree line to collect wood for the fire.

"You really need to clear your mind Rick," Michonne told him once Carl was out of ear shot. "It's not as complicated or confusing as you and Daryl think it is." She patted him on the shoulder, then went to prepare lunch.


	5. What Happened in Woodbury?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick does it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all mistakes/typos. I tend to make a lot of them.

Chapter Five- What Happened in Woodbury?

 

Daryl didn't return until well after the others had gone to sleep for the night. After a few hours, and he hadn't retuned, Rick set up the perimeter and patrolled the general area. He couldn't stop thinking about what had transpired with Daryl out on the road. He regretted what he said and the way he said it, and hoped that he hadn't ruined the relationship they had built. Rick wondered exactly what kind of relationship it was that he had with Daryl. Before the prison fell, he considered Daryl to be a loyal friend, a brother; his equal. Now that Daryl had revealed his true self, Rick wasn't sure where he stood with the man anymore. Daryl had told him some pretty disturbing things; things that confused him more and more as he thought of them. What Michonne had said didn't help either. She was just as fucking cryptic as Daryl had been. If she could see what was going on, if she knew what Daryl had been trying to tell him, why didn't she just say it? He knew Daryl wasn't telling him everything, but he hoped with the more questions he asked, one of them would hold the answers he needed; although he really wasn't sure what he needed to know.

Daryl returned sometime during the night; no one saw him come back and they didn't know when he did, but he was there the next morning when they awoke. He was hovering over the fire, and the smell of food invaded their nostrils. The sight of the angel wing vest was a pleasant one for Rick; he smiled behind Daryl's back, but didn't reach out for him like he wanted to. Daryl handed a plate of food to Carl and Michonne as they approached, but Rick lingered behind him; afraid of Daryl's reaction to his presence. "You need to eat Rick," Daryl finally said. "Get your ass over here and get your food. I worked really hard on it, don't let it go to waste." 

Rick finally moved to stand in front of the fire, and in turn, Daryl. He looked at the plate Daryl had for him and noticed that it was full of food. "What is all this?" he said, amazed at the variety before him. "Where did you find it?"

"Went out quite a ways last night. Found a grocery store that had a storage room full of shit, and a truck in the parking lot; got it working. Filled up the bed with boxes and cans; hid it a few miles up the road. Thought we could use the truck to get around for a while; you're driving though."

Rick looked at his son and Michonne; Daryl was no longer paying attention to them and had gone back to eating his breakfast. "Good idea Daryl; I'd be happy to drive. We're just glad to see ya; glad ya came back." Daryl grunted at him, but didn't look up. Rick sat crossed legged and dove into his meal; he hadn't realized how hungry he was, but his mind had been so preoccupied with the incident with Daryl that he had forgotten to eat last night. Once their bellies were full and their shit packed up, Daryl led them to where he had hidden the truck. A black Dodge Ram 4x4 extended cab. It looked brand fucking new; not a scratch or dent in sight. "Holy shit, Daryl. That is absolutely beautiful. I always wanted something like this." Rick exclaimed as it came into view. There was a blue tarp tied over the bed that hid the supplies Daryl had found. 

Carl peeked under the tarp. "I can't believe you found this much stuff. This should last a long time."

"That's the plan, and if we find any of our people, we'll have enough for them too. Let's get going; I want to put in some miles today." He threw Rick the keys and climbed in on the passenger's side. "Just keep heading east for now; I'll let you know if we need to stop or change direction." Rick agreed and took the truck out onto the highway.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Two hours later, Rick and Daryl heard soft snores coming from behind them. Rick looked in the rearview mirror and saw his son's head resting on Michonne's shoulder. He smiled unconsciously at the image and sighed. There had not been one word spoken since they pulled out onto the road; Rick had been building up the courage to apologize to Daryl for his remark the day before, but was afraid he would somehow make everything worse. Every word he considered saying sounded more stupid than the last one, so he remained quiet until Daryl spoke. "It's over Rick; stop thinking about it. You're giving me a migraine."

"I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I wasn't making light of anything and I definitely wasn't trying to piss you off. I just thought you had all the answers. I apologize."

"Like I said, it's over. We can move on now."

"Am I still allowed to ask questions?" Rick asked quietly.

Daryl huffed. "We made a deal didn't we? A deal with a demon is big shit. As long as you keep up your end, I'll keep mine. However, if you break the deal in any way, you're dead and I'm gone. I don't take kindly to liars Rick."

Rick swallowed hard. "I gave you my word. You're in charge; I do what you say. Somehow, it's not as hard to do as I thought it would be."

Daryl smirked; he knew why it was so easy for Rick to give it up. "You're under my influence, that's why."

"You're in my head?"

"Yep. I could be in Carl's, or Michonne's, but you’re my priority. Just ask the fucking question."

"Rick cleared his throat. "What happened in Woodbury; when the Governor took you? What happened when you saw Merle again?"

"That's two fucking questions man." 

"Yes, but they're related. I'd like to know those two things specifically." Daryl sunk into his bucket seat and sighed in exasperation.

"I knew it before we got through the gate; that Merle was there. I knew who the Governor was and what he was doing. I offered to give y'all cover so I could confront him. He knew Merle was mine, but Merle didn't know who the man was; just followed him around like he did me, and for the same reasons. See, the Governor was willing to give Merle the same things I did to get him to do his dirty work. Merle got used to the way things were with me; he was used to being able to kill at a whim, and be the big man. When I let him go, he didn't know what to do with himself. Remember, I told you he was nothing before I found him. Well, that's how he fell into the Governor's trap too."

"Okay," Rick said, trying to catch up with what Daryl was saying. "So, what was the Governor?"

Daryl looked at Rick like he was the lone knife in a box guns. "Can you not follow along? Am I going too fast for you?"

"No, Daryl. I think I know, but I really don't want to sound stupid in front of you if I'm wrong. Was the Governor a demon too?"

"Yeah, he was one of my brothers; followed us in the Fall. I sensed him on the way to Woodbury; I knew whoever was in charge was a demon and that he planned on killing as many people as he could, but I didn't know which one of my brothers it was. I knew Merle was there, before Glenn told us. After seeing the shape Glenn and Maggie were in, I knew I had to confront him. I told you that those of us who were angels can't harm or hurt anything good; he was in violation of that and I had to take care of it. You should have seen the look on Merle's face when he saw me in that fight ring. He'd given the Governor the story that I was his brother, Andrea confirmed it to him. I promised Merle I'd take him back with me if he let me back in his head; told him I had everything under control and he let me lead the way."

"Did the Governor know who you were? He knew you weren't Merle's brother."

"He knew; said he could smell me a mile away. He thought that Lucifer had sent me to take him out. I did plan on taking him out, but then y'all came back to save me and I lost him in the fight. Y'all were trying to get me out, and I was trying to get Merle out. Everything was a mess. After that, he knew I couldn't get to him without revealing what I was. He took advantage of the fact that we all worked as a team; he knew that I wasn't controlling you and he played on your good side. The one thing I regret above all else is not taking control of you, but I convinced myself that you'd pull your head outta your ass and take him out, or let one of us take him out. That's why I'm in your head now; to keep that shit from happening again."

Rick sighed heavily. "I know everything is my fault; Hershel's death, losing the prison, all of us being lost and separated. There's nobody else to blame for that but me. You and Hershel tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. I didn't believe a human could be that evil."

"He wasn't human," Daryl reiterated. 

"I know that now. Why couldn't you have told me then? Why didn't you kill him when he was attacking us?" Rick started to get angry.

Daryl didn't like the tone Rick was taking with him. "You were the one who took it upon himself to talk to that fucker; try to negotiate with him and talk him down. I was trying to save our home and our family. I guess I was pretty stupid to think you would've killed him before the first shot was fired. That's why I killed Joe and the others; I didn't trust you to do what needed to be done. Don't get me wrong; you did a great job at the farm and getting us to the prison, but you're shit against a human threat."

"I guess I should thank my lucky stars you wandered into the quarry then, huh? Do demons accept animal sacrifice, because I'm not sure if there are any sheep farms around here." Rick's attitude was boiling over with Daryl's words and accusations, and at that moment he didn't give a shit what Daryl was or what he could do.

Daryl's eyes became red, and his body shook. Suddenly, the truck stopped as if Rick had slammed on the brakes. Michonne and Carl lurched forward, hitting the front seats violently. Both the driver's side and passengers side doors blew off the hinges. "Get the fuck out!" Daryl growled and pushed Rick by his shoulder hard enough to knock him out of the truck and onto the ground. The enraged demon turned his head slightly toward the back seat and growled again. "Do not move. Do not leave this vehicle." He stepped out and jumped over the truck to the other side where Rick still lay.

Bending over the man, Daryl grabbed him by his coat and pulled him to his feet. The heat emanating from his body could have melted Rick's skin. "I thought we had an understanding. I would answer your questions and you would give up your goddamn leadership. I'm telling you what you want to know; what is the truth, and you speak to me in that tone?" He lifted Rick off the ground and threw him over the hood of the truck, then stood on the hood looking down at him. "This insolence has to stop; giving up your position as leader means giving me the respect I deserve. Your lives are mine to take if I wish. I could have let the Governor have all of you; I have another brother near and could lead you right to him, but I won't do that. I’ve given you your due respect as the leader of this group; I have followed you and done your bidding. You failed Rick Grimes, and now the lives of these people are in my capable hands. If you can't face the truth about yourself, that is not my problem."

Rick was afraid to move; he was more scared at this moment than he had been when he thought Joe was going to kill him and the people he loved. His face contorted into a mask of fear and regret. "I'm sorry Daryl; I'm sorry. Please, you have my respect and my cooperation. I will do anything you want me to do."

Daryl jumped to the ground. "I don’t want you to fear me; there is no reason for that, but you must trust me. I know what is best for you. You have a job Rick, and it's my job to make sure that you are capable of fulfilling yours when the time comes." He opened the back door to the truck and instructed Michonne and Carl to get out. "I need the three of you to fix the doors; the bolts and hinges are on the ground. There is someone I need to speak with." Daryl's wings came out, and he leaped into the air.


	6. Why Are You Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets a lead on a few members of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some Easter eggs in it, but you really have to pay attention. NO SPOILERS!!! The intrigue continues.

Chapter Six- Why Are You Here?

 

Daryl returned to the truck three hours later; the doors had been re-attached and lunch was being served. No one said anything to him, just stayed out of his way. Rick knew he had to apologize again, but didn't know if Daryl would forgive him this time. He could only say he was sorry so many times before it became meaningless, and he knew Daryl would be better off without them; they were dragging the man down. Rick could gather, from the way Daryl had explained certain things, that the humans he chose to attach himself to were making him soft and that was weighing on the demon's dark soul. Rick watched Daryl take Michonne aside and speak to her. She would glance over at him every now and then, but seemed firmly entranced by what Daryl was telling her. He wasn't going to interrupt; he wasn't even going to speak unless someone told him to. 

Rick watched as Daryl smiled at Michonne, then walked away; the samurai went to the truck and pulled out two bottles of water. Handing one to Rick, she gave him a look of consternation. "I think you really did it this time Rick. He wants you to know that he does not want to hear your voice today, or any day for the foreseeable future; until he tells you different."

"Goddammit," Rick exclaimed.

"He also said that he'll be watching every move you make. If you take action without his order, or move against him in anger or frustration, he will make sure you will never speak again." 

"I can talk to you and Carl though, right?"

Michonne shook her head. "Only if he can't hear it. You know what it means when just the sound of someone's voice makes you want to sever their vocal cords?" Rick looked afraid to answer that question. "It means your fucking married."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl had decided to take the wheel this time and allowed Michonne and Carl to decide which one of them would have shotgun. Michonne won best two out of three at rock, paper, scissors and Carl was relegated to the backseat with a sulking Rick. Not a word was said between them until Daryl suddenly pulled off the road and drove like a bat outta hell through the woods. "What's going on Daryl?" Michonne asked.

"I smell something; not sure what it is, but I think it maybe one of our group." Carl and Rick both perked up from the backseat. The boy put his hand on his dad's arm to remind him not to speak.

"Can you tell who it is? How far away are they?" the boy asked excitedly.

"No idea; it'll get stronger the closer we get. Just gotta keep driving." Daryl took a glance in the rearview mirror and saw Rick's forlorn face. The man looked as though his entire world had collapsed, and Daryl knew that he needed to have a talk with him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet. It took thirty minutes of maneuvering the large vehicle around fallen trees and stumps before a farmhouse came into view. Daryl stopped the truck in the large grassy area in front of the house, but made no move to get out. "They’re gone," he said quietly.

"Can you tell who they were?" Michonne asked. 

"Carol, Tyreese, Judith, and those two little girls she was taking care of. The girls are still here."

"Thank God! She has Judith!" Carl exclaimed, as Rick began to silently cry in the backseat. Daryl felt a slight tug on his heart knowing that little girl was still alive, but didn't let it show. "But she wouldn't leave Lizzie and Mika behind."

"She didn't have a choice kid. They're dead." Daryl said without emotion. Michonne cringed a little at the thought of two more dead children, but was overjoyed to hear that Judith was okay. "I don't know what happened, so don't ask." Daryl got out of the truck and walked up the steps to the door, leaving the other three sitting in the truck. Michonne and Carl stepped out once Daryl had gone inside, and Rick stayed in the backseat sobbing with his face in his hands. 

Daryl wandered through the house checking for supplies and food. He was looking through the kitchen cabinets when Michonne walked in. "What's the situation?"

He turned to her and leaned against the stove. "We're up to our ass in pecans; even got some here on a cookie sheet. I assume Carol was roasting 'em. Quite a few cans of stuff; fruits and vegetables, Chef Boyardee, lots of beans. We can eat what's in here and save what we got in the truck. How are we on meat?"

"Running low," she answered as she sat at the table. "I think Carl's going through a growth spurt."

"Alright," he huffed. "I'll go out; you and Carl collect all the pecans you can. I really like those fucking things." Michonne chuckled at his admission. 

"Are you going to talk to him? He deserves to know what's going on and why you're so wound up about things."

Daryl shook his head. "I'll talk to him, but I can't tell him everything, not yet anyway; soon though. I can't hold out much longer."

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, if things go the way you say they're supposed to, I think you'll both be happy in the long run. I'll miss him though."

Daryl sat across from her at the table. "He won't want to do it, but once it's over he'll realize that this is what he really wanted all along." He stood up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna take him with me. I know he's got a question, and I can find out what it is without him talking. We won't be gone long."

Rick was still in the truck when Daryl walked outside; he tapped on the glass to get his attention. "There's food in the house, so we're not gonna touch our supplies, but I'm gonna go out and get some rabbits or something; you're going with me. Remember, I don't want to hear your voice, but I know what going on in your head." He started walking toward the trees, leaving Rick still sitting in the truck. "Better get a move on officer; I ain't got all day."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Five minutes in, Daryl got his first rabbit, and made Rick carry it on his belt. He felt the need to re-establish the pecking order, so Rick was gonna be his bitch for a while. "You do know that you think as loud as you talk, don't you?" Daryl asked as he stealthily walked through the dead leaves that covered the forest floor. Rick shook his head and smirked despite himself. "I can see all those questions in your head, Rick; mind if I just pick one at random so we can get this over with?"

Rick shook his head and Daryl walked to him. He stared into Rick's eyes and the ex-officer couldn't look away. Daryl's blues became a shade darker and he suddenly turned on his heels. "Alright, let's get going." Rick had no idea what had just happened, but quickly ran to catch up with the demon. "I already told you that we came to help and watch you monkeys destroy each other, but we've had other reasons too. The first time I visited this place, men were building a tower; they said it was to be closer to God. He threw a shitfit because he thought they were trying to rebel against him and be him. He separated them all; by language, by region. That fucking shit caused chaos. The damn monkeys didn't know what to do; they couldn't understand each other and went ape shit. It was an amazing sight Rick; all these people killing each other just because they couldn’t understand each other. That just proved to us that we were right. Humans did not deserve the pedestal our Father put them on."

Daryl stopped and looked behind him to make sure Rick was still there, which he was, so Daryl continued. "The second time I stayed on Earth, I followed the Hebrews out of Egypt. All they did was bitch and moan; complaining about the lack of food and water, bitching that the desert was too hot, moaning about having to obey and follow His commandments. They lamented the freedom God had given them; they turned their backs on him again because they had to suffer for their sins. They wanted to go back to Egypt, and yet He still took care of them. He got them to the promised land and gave them the strength and knowledge to take it, but they still thought only of themselves and what they were owed." He stopped walking and turned toward Rick; walking toward him as he had done before, but instead of stopping in front of the man, Daryl pushed him back against the nearest tree.

"You've got darkness in your soul Rick, but it ain't enough. You're not strong enough; your heart is too good and it'll win every time. You're special, but also just like every other human I've ever come across. You think you're bigger and better than the rest; bigger than God Almighty, but you're not. You're insignificant and if He hasn't abandoned you yet consider yourself lucky. He abandoned me without a second thought, but I won't do that to you, no matter how much I want to right now." He cupped Rick's cheek in his palm. "You're too important to me." Rick thought that Daryl was going to kiss him, but he quickly turned around and marched off into the trees, not looking back.

"Demons thrive on three things; carnage, death, and sin. I've experiences all three in excess and I still crave more. I thought that you could be the one human I could stay with and not regret it. I thought that your darkness and mine would connect, but you ain't my equal, not by a long shot. I was too invested in y'all by that point though; I couldn't figure out why." Daryl stopped walking again and sat on a log to rest and released a big sigh. "I still talk to him, every fucking day, ya know. He's the one who convinced me to stay; said that you were important. He said that you had a role to play in all this, and that I'd figure out what it was when the time was right." He stood up and pulled Rick close to him. "I still don't know what that is, or when I'll find out, but I know what I would like it to be." Daryl wrapped one arm around Rick's waist and his other hand on the back of the man's neck, then pulled him into a searing kiss.


	7. Do You Still Love Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl's "relationship" progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, bookmarked and subscribed to this little story. You have no idea how much it means to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I did. Hehehe

Chapter Seven- Do You Still Love Him?

Daryl didn't say a word once they were on their way back to the farmhouse. They had collected three rabbits; those combined with the cans and dry food in the cabinets would carry them for a couple of days. Rick seemed to lag behind more than usual, but Daryl didn't care anymore. He could feel the other man's confusion in his own bones and it made him feel strangely calm about everything. He lingered at the tree line waiting for Rick to catch up with him, and when the man was standing beside him, Daryl looked over for the first time since he had kissed him. "I think I'll be able to listen to your gravely ass voice tomorrow; in case you got something to say." Then he took off towards the house, and Rick didn't move again until the door slammed behind the demon.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, when Rick woke up, Michonne was in the kitchen with Daryl and Carl making breakfast. "Pecan pancakes," she said as he sat at the table, next to his son and across from Daryl. "They won't be worth shit though; no milk or eggs, so I just used water."

"It don't matter," Rick replied. "At least we got something to eat; that's what's important." She sat a plate in front of each of the men and they dug in as soon as it hit the table. "What's the plan Daryl? Are we leaving outta here today, or staying for a bit?"

"I figure we'll stay for a day or two. I'd like to search the perimeter; see if I can pick up their trail, maybe find out which direction they went," Daryl answered him as he chewed his food. "This looks like a pretty safe place; haven’t seen a lot of walkers. We should take advantage of that for a while. I think we all need to rest and relax a bit; while we can."

"Thanks Daryl," Carl said. "I think one of the upstairs bedrooms belonged to a boy. I saw a lot of model cars and planes, and a few comic books. I'd like to take some stuff, if that's okay."

Rick looked to Daryl before he spoke; he didn't want to piss him off by speaking out of turn. The demon nodded his head giving him permission to address his son. "Yeah Carl, take whatever you want. As long as it all fits in your pack."

"I found a lot of those canvas grocery bags in the pantry; Michonne and I filled a couple with pecans already. We can use the rest of them and take more stuff." He looked at his dad and Daryl. "Can't have enough supplies, right?"

"You're right," Rick replied, smiling. "Fill the bags to the brim; never know what we're gonna need."

Neither Rick, nor Daryl had made their way through the entire house yet, so after breakfast Carl and Michonne showed them around. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a laundry room, living room and what looked like a home office. This had probably been a vacation retreat for some rich motherfucker who couldn’t leave his work at the office. They decided that they might as well use the bedrooms while they were here; no telling if they would ever see one again. Daryl told them to pick whichever one they wanted and walked back downstairs.

Rick followed Daryl down to the first floor and caught up with him as he was walking out the door. "Are you going to check the perimeter?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yep; wanna come?" Daryl replied with a smirk on his face.

"I do." Rick said and blushed. "I think there's something we should talk about."

"You got your gun and knife?"

"Always do." Rick said and lifted his shirt to show both holsters. 

"Alright, let's go." Daryl said to him as he continued out the door, not waiting for Rick to catch up. Rick didn't pause until he was walking side by side with Daryl, then he started right in on the questions.

"Do you still love him?"

Daryl paused slightly in his steps, but shook it off and kept going. "Not what I thought you'd lead with, but yeah, I do. I'll love him until time stops."

"And you still see him and talk to him?"

"Yep," Daryl huffed and accented the "p".

"But you two can't . . . uh, do anything?" Rick really didn't know how to ask that question, and stuttered around it badly.

"No Rick, we can't have sex, make love, fuck, or any other way you want to say it. I can't touch him and he can't touch me. He is in the pit for eternity; our "Father" won't let him out."

"I can't image how that feels," Rick said sadly. 

Daryl stopped and turned on a dime. "No, you can't. None of you can. Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me to see you and Lori, Shane and Lori, hell even Glenn and Maggie? Hearing those two fucking at the prison drove me insane. Do you know how many nights I went home just to see his face and hear his voice? Not being able to touch him is worse torture that being sent to hell. You lost your wife, and your best friend, but eventually you’ll follow them. I've existed for over a millennia Rick; I live with that loss every day without mercy. It's like I'm being punished twice for one transgression."

Daryl sat on the ground and covered his face with his hands. Rick tentatively sat next to him and touched his shoulder. "I'm not gonna lie to you Daryl, I want so badly to say something or do something to make you feel better, but I don't think that's possible. But you've got to believe it kills me that you're hurting like this. When you told me that you weren't really Daryl, it broke my heart; I thought you were real."

Daryl looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity. "I am real Rick; I'm the only Daryl you've ever known. I'm not that kid that died. There's no way to know if he'd be anything like the Daryl you see in me. He coulda turned out just like Merle, or worse." He suddenly stood up. "This is what you know Daryl to be," he said and waved his hands down the length of his body. "What do you see when you look at me? What do you think about this Daryl?"

Rick stood up and faced the demon; their bodies dangerously close to each other. "I see a man who I believe in; a man who I trust with my life and my family's lives. I see a man who risked his life for people he barely knew, a man who made sure this group was fed. I think your Daryl is who that boy would have been."

Daryl put his hand on the back of Rick's neck and pulled him into a kiss, and Rick didn't hesitate to kiss him back. It was deep and passionate, and Daryl ran his hands down Rick's side to his hips where he pulled him closer. They rutted against each other; cocks hard and pushing to be released. Daryl licked and sucked Rick's neck as he pulled the shirt off the other man's body. Rick was panting and moaning; his arms wrapped around Daryl to keep the demon's body against his own. The heat emanating from Daryl was suffocating, but Rick wanted to be engulfed in the flames. "Get on your knees," he growled into Rick's ear. 

Rick released a shaky breath and lowered himself to the ground. Daryl began to unbuckle his belt and when his cock sprang free, Rick let out a deep, guttural moan. "You want my fucking cock, don't you?" Rick was hypnotized by the sheer size of it and nodded his head. "Put it in your mouth then," Daryl said and with one hand grabbed Rick by his curly hair, as the other pumped his dick before shoving it roughly inside Rick's warm mouth. 

Daryl was shocked at the feeling of Rick enveloping him. It had been so long since he had been touched in any kind of way and he almost came right then and there. Rick sucked like he was trying to pull a boulder through a straw and Daryl growled deep in his chest. He didn't even realize that his body was transforming or that his wings had released themselves. Daryl held Rick by his soft, delicious curls and moved his face up and down his large, demon-sized erection. "Godfuckingdamn! You feel so good Rick. I've missed this so much." Daryl's voice got deeper and deeper until it was otherworldly. He was fully in his demon form now, and snapped his hips emphatically into Rick's face. His cock hit the back of the man's throat with precision and he smiled each time Rick gagged on him.

"I'm gonna cum all over your face Rick. Is that what you want?" Rick looked up at him for the first time and saw the demon in all his glory. Rick hummed around the thick cock in his mouth and Daryl pulled his dick out. "Keep your mouth open and close your eyes." Rick obeyed and soon felt hot drops of cum on his tongue, cheeks and eyelids. He swallowed what landed on his tongue and shivered. Once, in high school, he and Shane had experimented together, and he allowed his best friend to cum in his mouth; Shane had tasted salty, but Daryl tasted like spices. 

The demon was looking down at him with wide, red eyes; a chilling smile on his face. "Ah, Rick. You're very good at that. I would return the favor, but in this form I wouldn't be able to control myself and I don't want to hurt you." Rick pulled Daryl' pants up and tucked him back in, then Daryl pulled him up to stand. "We need to finish the perimeter check so I can find their tracks, then we'll be able to plan our new route. I should be back to my human form by then."

They walked together in silence, and soon came upon two sets of tracks; one large and one small. "Looks like they're headed back the way we came from, which would take them by the train tracks." Daryl stared down at the footprints in the dirt. "I think Carol is smart enough to avoid Terminus; at least I hope she is. We'll plan out our route when we get back to the farmhouse, then tomorrow head out to find them." Daryl, whose body had returned to its human form and with his wings securely tucked, turned to walk back to the house when Rick's hand shot out and took him by the wrist.

"What does this mean? What did that mean, back there?"

"It means a lot of things, Rick. It means that you're finally ready to lay down for me; you're ready to give it all up to my command. It means that you're my second, and everything you have belongs to me now." He took Rick by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a rough, desperate kiss. "Your body is mine now, and I want you in my bed tonight."


	8. Have You Ever Been with a Human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl have a talk, then Daryl goes home to have another one.

Chapter Eight- Have You Ever Been with a Human?

 

That night, after the quartet had planned their route and packed up their things, everyone retired to the bedrooms they had chosen. All Daryl had to do was look at Rick and the man followed him upstairs to the room at the far end of the hallway; Michonne and Carl had chosen the two on the opposite end of the hall, thank God. "Take off your clothes," Daryl commanded, as soon as he closed and locked the door behind him. Rick did so without a second thought. Standing completely naked in front of the demon gave Rick goosebumps and he broke out in a cold sweat.

"There's no need to be nervous Rick. I won't hurt you; just want to feel your mouth on me again. This time I'm gonna let loose down your throat, and your gonna swallow every drop, you hear me?"

"I would love that Daryl. You taste so good," Rick replied. Daryl shucked off his shoes, shirt, and pants and pulled Rick to him by the back of his head. The fire that lived inside Daryl and sustained him, enveloped Rick. The former leader could feel his skin burning as the demon explored his mouth and touched his body. Daryl wanted to brand him, put his mark on him so all humans and demons that walked this Earth would see that this man belonged to him. 

Daryl moved his lips down Ricks neck and breathed his fire there, leaving a mark on his skin. "Get on your knees Rick; I want you to suck me and drink me down." He pushed Rick down to his knees and Rick didn't waste any time; he took Daryl by the base and moved his mouth down on him as far as he could go. 

Daryl moved Rick's head up and down his shaft, and Rick held on to Daryl's hips as he moved. The demon snapped his hips up and hit the back of Rick's throat causing him to gag, and it made Daryl smile. He was able to remain calm and not transform or extend his wings; he was determined to get on his knees for Rick tonight. He needed to make sure that his and Rick's bodies were compatible; they would be spending eternity together after all. 

Tears were forming in the corner of Rick's eyes and saliva was dripping from his mouth; it was the most erotic thing Daryl had ever seen on this Earth. He was on the edge and ready to erupt, so he let himself go and came down Rick's throat like white, hot flame. Rick gagged, but was able to swallow almost everything Daryl gave him, and Daryl held his head in place until he was soft and let himself slip out of Rick's mouth.

Daryl pulled Rick up by his hair and kissed him hard and rough; biting his lip and drawing blood. "Lay down on the bed; it's your turn." Daryl put his palm on Rick's chest and pushed him back and onto the bed. He spread Rick's legs apart and settled himself between them.

He bent over Rick's cock and let his lips slide down. Rick struggled to breathe when he felt Daryl's mouth on him; the fire in Daryl's soul singed him and he cried out. Daryl growled around him and Rick's body vibrated with desire. Daryl sucked him like a feral animal and Rick came way too soon, shooting his load down the demon's throat. Daryl growled again as he swallowed Rick down; he didn't miss a drop.

He climbed up Rick's body and kissed him again, taking his mouth with purpose. "Your body is mine now Rick, and mine is yours; to have forever."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl climbed into bed with Rick and pulled the sheets over them; he laid his head on the man's chest and wrapped Rick's arm around him. "Your body feels good against mine," Daryl whispered against Rick's skin. "I think it was a good decision; us being together." He lifted his head enough to look at Rick's face. "You're physically strong, extremely sexy, and you’re mouth feels so good around my cock."

Rick thought it was unusual that Daryl would let the man hold him; Daryl never seemed the romantic type or a man who would allow himself to be vulnerable around another man. He was aggressive and hard; he was a demon for fucks sake. "Daryl, do you know what time it is?"

"Seems like it's around midnight; why?"

"Just wondering if I could ask a question," Rick said timidly. He still wasn't sure what was going on, and took a risk bringing it up.

Daryl snuggled further into Rick's side, and hummed. "Guess so; hit me up."

Rick paused before speaking. "Um, I don't know how to ask this, but have you ever been with a human; fucked one, I mean."

"No, I haven't. Haven't fucked anyone since I was cast out; couldn't cheat on him. Plus, I never found one I was attracted to or wanted, and besides, I don't know if it's possible. The most I've ever done with someone other than Lucifer, is with you."

"Why me then? Why, after all these centuries, did you pick me?" Rick questioned him.

Daryl sighed heavily and ran his fingers down Rick's chest. "I was attracted to you before I ever saw you; your scent drew me in, but I already told you that. What I sensed in you made me want you; only as a companion at first, then I saw you. All I know for sure is that you and I were supposed to meet; we are supposed to be together. You serve a purpose, and that purpose is to be with me."

"You mean like fate, or destiny? How can that be if your still in love with Lucifer?"

"What is going to happen between us is fate; the beginning of our destiny. There is so much to come after this; we'll have the lives we were meant to have, even if it's not what you expect."

"What do you mean, 'not what I expect'?"

"That's something I can't explain. I've never known of a demon and a human being together, so I'm not sure what to expect." Daryl sighed again and removed himself from Rick's arms. "I should go talk to him. There's something he and I need to discuss." He got out of bed and gathered up his clothes.

"You're going to tell him about us?" Rick asked with shock in his voice.

"I don't have to Rick; he already knows. We're connected and neither of us can do anything without the other knowing. It's always been that way, and it always will." He shrugged on the vest and went to leave the room, but stopped before he walked out the door. "I'll be back Rick, before the others wake up. I promise; just get some sleep."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl's demon form crept slowly over the rocky path that led to his lover's home. In some ways, Daryl thought that Lucifer had it worse than he did; being stuck in that cage, in the pit. He hadn't been allowed the freedom to roam like the rest of them had; Lucifer hadn't seen the Earth since shortly after it had been created. Each time Daryl had gone to see his lover, he told him about how the humans grew, advanced, and failed. This time he was dreading the conversation they would have.

As he approached the pit, Daryl called for his lover. "Morningstar; I'm here. Please come out. I need you." Daryl heard a roar from the pit and turned to see the cage that held his lover emerge from the flames.

"I'm here my love. It's so good to see you." Lucifer said as he sat in the center of the cage, crossed legged. His eyes burned, red as the flame he lived in. "I hope you are well."

Daryl's demon eyes burned also, but with the sting of tears. "No Morningstar; I'm not. You know what I've done." 

Lucifer stood and walked as close to the steel bars as he could. "I do know. I'm glad you found him; I hope he made you happy."

Daryl looked at him incredulously. "I didn't find him; you sent him to me. I figured that out a while back."

"Regardless, he made you happy though? You seem to fit together well, and you seemed to enjoy being with him; you enjoyed his body."

"I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. I love you with everything inside me; why would you send me someone else?"

"You know why; don't pretend that you have no idea what is going on. We've talked about this before." The demons became silent as Daryl contemplated what his lover said. "I have news for you. Your group is near; you can find them tomorrow, but there is something you must do."

Daryl looked up at him and sighed. "What is your command?"

"You've seen the signs; you know your brother is out there. Many of them fell into his trap. Go to Terminus; you must kill him. "

Daryl nodded his head. "You know that I will do anything you ask Morningstar, but I have one question for you." Lucifer smiled at Daryl and bid him to ask his question. "I know that you sent him to me for a reason, and I think I know what that reason is; when will I know if I'm right?"

"Very soon, my love; I promise you. You need to get back to him. Morning will be waking them soon and you must be there; take them to Terminus."

Daryl hummed his acknowledgement and turned to fly off. "I will see you again, very soon; I love you," he said and flew off into the sky.

"I love you too, and you will see me sooner than you think," Lucifer said to himself as the cage descendent back into the pit.


	9. My Demon Lover (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine was supposed to be the conclusion of this story and ten would be the epilogue. My muse didn't like that, so there will be one extra chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter Nine- My Demon Lover (Part One)

 

When Rick opened his eyes, he was engulfed in darkness. There was no light coming in from around the drapes, and he had no idea how long he had been asleep, but he knew it had to have been a few hours at least. In the darkness he could see the outline of Daryl's back, next to him; he wondered what his confrontation with Lucifer had been like; he wondered if Daryl would still want to be with him.

"You watching me sleep?" Daryl startled Rick with his words and he jumped slightly. Daryl turned around and faced Rick in the dark.

"I'm sorry," Rick apologized. "I just woke up, noticed you were here. What time is it?"

"Close to sunrise, I suppose. You sleep okay?"

Rick laid back, grinning. "Best sleep I've had since the coma," he laughed. "How did it go? With Lucifer?"

"We have to go to Terminus. Most of the group is there . . . one of my brothers too. I have to kill him." Daryl ran his hand up and down Rick's chest as he spoke.

"Does that bother you?" Rick asked him.

"Not at all; Gareth has always been a problem for us. He enjoys torturing the humans way too much, and not by sanctioned means either. Besides, it wouldn't matter if it did bother me; I'm bound to do as he commands."

Rick put his hand over Daryl's and held it still. "What did he say about us?"

"He said he was glad I found you, and that we fit well together." Daryl heart hurt just saying those words.

"So, he's okay with this? Does this mean you two aren't in love anymore?"

"No, we will always love each other, but I wasn’t the one who found you, technically; he sent you to me. He found you and knew we would be good together; I guess he doesn't want me to be lonely anymore." Daryl put his finger on Rick's chin and moved the man's face toward his. "And yes, he's okay with this," Daryl mumbled as he placed a chaste kiss on Rick's lips, which led to Daryl's lips on his neck and chest; and eventually, Daryl hovering over Rick's body.

Daryl kissed Rick's body from forehead to navel, running his hot callused hands over Rick's soft skin. Daryl ground their cocks together, and whispered filthy words in Rick's ear; words that would have had Rick spilling over if Daryl didn't have a firm grip on the base of his cock. "Spread your legs for me Rick."

Rick was on autopilot and did what Daryl commanded without thought. Daryl lifted Rick's legs and laid them carefully on his shoulders, then bent over the man's body. "I'm gonna fuck you with my fingers. Now open." Daryl shoved three fingers in Rick's mouth and closed his eyes as the man sucked and licked them like they were his dick. Suddenly, Daryl pulled his fingers from Rick's mouth and plunged one of them inside the man's ass. Rick gasped at the intrusion; the pain was sharp and intense, but Daryl's movements were quick and he was soon nudging the spot inside him that made him squirm.

While Daryl fingered him and stretched him out with one hand, the other was pumping Rick's cock. Daryl’s own cock was hard as steel and leaking against his stomach. "Fuck Rick, you are so tight, so warm. Goddamn I missed this." His fingers sped up, and his grip on Rick's dick tightened. Rick was crying out, and his body was thrashing on the bed; Daryl's assault didn't stop and Rick came all over his stomach and Daryl's hand with an intensity he had never felt. 

Once Rick's body was still and appeared lifeless below him, Daryl released his grip on the man's cock and removed his fingers. He sat back on his knees and watched Rick's chest rise and fall rapidly as he tried to regain his breath and steady his heartbeat; Daryl himself was barely breathing hard. 

"Daryl, I feel like I'm dead. I have never felt anything as exquisite as that in my life." He tried to sit up, but was too exhausted so Daryl put his arms around him and pulled him up and against his chest.

"You're so beautiful Rick. I want to see that look every day for the rest of my life." He held Rick's body tightly, rubbing his erection against the man's stomach. "Are you gonna take care of me Rick?"

"Of course; I always want to take care of you." Rick said and nuzzled further into Daryl's chest.

Daryl didn't let go of Rick as he shifted them; Rick was laying on top of him now and the demon released his hold on his new lover. Rick sat up and looked at Daryl with soft eyes; he kissed his lips gently and worked his way across his jaw and down his neck to his collarbone. Daryl released a shaky breath and moaned quietly. Rick continued placing wet, open mouthed kisses down Daryl's chest and stomach until he reached his hard cock.

He sucked gently on the head, swirling his tongue around it like it was an ice cream cone. Daryl ran his fingers through Rick's curls and sighed contently. He relaxed back into the bed and let Rick do whatever he wanted to him. 

Rick's mouth was wet and warm, and made Daryl's spine tingle. He enjoyed the slow pace that Rick set; it calmed him down and helped him forget the conversation he and Lucifer had only hours before. It would be so easy to make Rick his sole focus; he could be dominant with him, and Rick would let him do anything he wanted. 

Daryl pushed Rick's face down on his cock slowly, until he hit the back of Rick's throat. Rick moaned around the thickness filling his mouth, and a shiver traveled down Daryl's spine. "Faster Rick. Need to cum; make me cum."

Rick looked up at Daryl, his lips never faltering. The demon's eyes were hooded, and his mouth was hanging open; he looked like a goddamn model, and Rick desperately wished he had a camera to capture that moment. 

"Ah!" Daryl cried out. "I'm gonna cum down that pretty throat of yours; you ready?"

Rick hummed his approval around Daryl's cock and was almost choked by the rush of hot seed in his mouth. Daryl held a firm grip on Rick's head as he spilled down his throat, and continued to move his hips until he lay motionless on the bed.

Rick crawled up Daryl's limp body and planted a kiss on his lips. Daryl was so blissed out his lips barely moved. When Rick broke the kiss, Daryl pulled his body down onto his and rested the man's head on his shoulder. "Twenty minutes, then we'll get up. We gotta get ready and get going to Terminus before it's too late."

Rick hummed in the affirmative and let Daryl fall asleep with his arms securely around him.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Carl and Michonne were anxious to get on the road once Daryl told them what was going on. They suspected that Carol, Tyreese, and Judith may have headed that way and hoped they could find them before they arrived. Daryl drove because he was in charge in every sense of the word, and Rick decided that it was best to be an example to Carl, and show him that you don't always have to be the alpha.

The truck crept slowly down the dirt roads and all four passengers kept their eyes peeled for any sign of the group. Daryl sensed so many things at once; fear, pain, struggle, and helplessness. Approximately five miles from Terminus, the earth began to shake, and black smoke billowed into the sky.

"What's going on?" Carl asked from the backseat, fear evident in his tone.

"I don't fucking know," Daryl said. "I can't get a clear picture of anything. All I can see is fighting; people and walkers. It's a mess down there. I'm gonna get us as close as we can get and we'll go in from there."

When they saw the fencing that surrounded the area called Terminus, Daryl pulled the truck behind the tree line. They sat and observed the chaos before getting out of the truck and getting their weapons ready. As they walked out of the woods and up to the fence, they saw Glenn pushing Maggie up the fence and over; she was followed by a young Hispanic woman, a short haired brunette, and Sasha. They were followed by a nerdy looking man with a mullet, Bob, Glenn, and a giant with red hair. 

Michonne called out to them and they all ran toward each other, hugging and crying. Daryl made his way to the middle of the love circle, and calmed everyone down. He looked to Sasha, Maggie, Bob, and Glenn. "Are these all our people?"

The four members of their family nodded, and Daryl gave his attention to Rick. "Get them back to the truck; protect them. I'm going to find Gareth. Move if you have to; I'll find ya." Rick pulled him back as he started to leave.

"I love you Daryl," he said quietly and wrapped his arms around the man in a tight hug.

"I know you do," Daryl replied, whispering in Rick's ear. 

Before they knew it, Daryl was gone in a flash and everyone around was murmuring to themselves. "Where the hell is he going?" Maggie asked.

"He's got some business to take care of, that's all I know." Rick said, and started herding his family back to the truck.

"What kind of business could he have there? Did y'all start the explosions?" Sasha asked.

Michonne stopped walking and turned back to face her family. "No, we didn't do this. We could see the smoke and feel the ground shake from about five miles away."

"If we ever do find out who saved us, we owe them our lives." Bob said quietly and followed the rest of them to the truck.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl flew over the fence and began shooting everything in sight. Humans, walkers, it didn't matter; all that mattered was that he find Gareth and dispose of him. The smoke made it hard to see, but not impossible; Daryl's demon eyes shone like a beacon and led him to a large brick building where he sensed Gareth's presence.

He found his way through a side door and immediately went into predator mode. Holding his crossbow high and ready, he took out two fat fuckers wearing plastic aprons that came running down the hall toward him. He hit them between the eyes and therefore had no reason to finish them off, so he carefully stepped over their prone bodies and continued around the corner.

Gareth's scent got stronger, and as he made his way up a flight of stairs, Daryl's demon heart pounded. He had never liked Gareth, and neither had Lucifer. Gareth had been the one who went to their father and revealed Morningstar's plan. Gareth had expected praise, but that wasn't what he got. 

What Gareth forgot was that their father saw everything, he knew everything, and was everywhere all at once. He knew about the rebellion the angels were planning and he knew that Gareth had anger in his heart because of it. He saw Gareth planning against them to gain his favor, and subjected the lowly angel to the same fate his brothers received. 

Daryl heard voices coming from down the hall as he reached the landing and stealthily made his way down to the room they were coming from. There were three from what he could tell and stood outside the door waiting for the right moment to mow them down. 

"I know you're out there brother," Gareth yelled from inside the room. "Why don't you come in; we can talk."

Daryl turned his head and looked into the room. Gareth stood smiling, flanked by an older woman and a young man. "Wow! You look hot; nice choice of meat suit. You getting any, or is that why you're here?"

Daryl stepped into the room and looked at the three occupants. The two people with Gareth were human and very stupid. "You're gonna die; that's why I'm here. I'll kill them too; they don't deserve to live."

Gareth smiled and pulled his hand out of his jacket pocket; brandishing a gun he shot the woman, then the man. He didn't blink, and Daryl didn't flinch. "You think that's gonna be easy?"

"Killing you?" Daryl asked. "Easiest thing I've done in a long time."

"You're still doing everything he tells you and don’t get anything in return, brother. You've let him string you along for centuries. You have to start standing up for yourself; you're powerful in your own right, we both know it." He took a step toward Daryl. "You and I, we could take the Earth; it could be ours."

Daryl took a deep breath and released the trigger of his crossbow. The tip hit Gareth in the left eye and he dropped to the ground with a thud. Thick, black blood fell from his eye and ears, and Daryl stood above the body, watching as the power drained from him and his life ended. He then went to the window and looked out; the smoke was dissipating and the screams were fading. He turned to leave, but stopped to pluck Gareth's good eye from his head first.


	10. My Demon Lover (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter and the next in my head since I started writing this story. I would recommend going straight from 10 to 11, but that is your choice. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Ten- My Demon Lover (Part Two)

 

Daryl didn't go to the group immediately after killing Gareth; he flew to the top of the hill across from the Terminus gate. He knew where Rick and Michonne had taken them, and he knew they had found Carol, Tyreese, and Judith in the woods. He smiled knowing they were all together again, and had new family members to keep them safe. 

He stayed out there until sunset; watching the birds fly and the moon rise. He wanted to get back to them; he had been debating whether or not to share the news of his origin with the others, and decided to talk it over with Rick; not to get his advice or permission, but to gauge how the group was dealing with the events in Terminus. 

He rolled Gareth's eyeball in this hand like dice; it was a gift for Morningstar. His brother's death would be celebrated to the farthest depths of hell, and he wanted to offer Gareth's sacrifice for the festivities. Once the sun was gone and the full moon hung in the sky, Daryl extended his wings and flew within half a mile of the groups location.

When Daryl arrived at the camp they had set up, the first person he saw was Carol. He walked to her calmly and embraced her. "You were the one, weren't you? You saved them all?" he whispered in her ear. 

She pulled away from him and smiled; tears hovered in the corner of her eyes and she only nodded her head. "I knew it was you. You are the only person in this group capable of something like that. I'd like to talk to you later about it, and some other things; if you're okay with that."

"I'm more than okay with it Daryl. I'm just so happy to see you." She hugged him again. "And I have some questions for you too; regarding Rick." She pulled back and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Good lord woman, give me a break. I'll tell ya whatever you want to know, but we got more important things to deal with first."

"Alright, I'll remind you if you forget." She laughed.

"Do me a favor; I need to talk to Rick about something. Could you keep an eye on everybody for a bit? This is important."

"Of course Pookie. You and Rick go do your thang; I'll make sure everybody's safe." Daryl swatted her on the shoulder before he turned and walked away in Rick's direction. 

Rick and Carl were sitting at the base of a large tree playing with Judith when Daryl approached him. "I hate to interrupt the family reunion, but there's something you and I need to talk about, Rick. Could I borrow him for a little bit?"

Carl nodded his head and took his baby sister from his dad. "This about what happened back at Terminus?" Rick asked as they walked into the woods away from the group.

"Not exactly; Gareth's dead, so we don’t have to worry about him anymore, but I wanted to talk to ya about the others. How traumatic was Terminus for them?"

Rick sighed heavily. "Bob and Glenn were almost killed. Those people . . . those people were cannibals. Everyone seems to be okay, but they're still scared. Glad to be alive, but still scared."

Daryl nodded his head. "Carol tell you she was responsible for that? The explosions were all her; she saved them all Rick. You owe her your life and the life of your daughter; you should get on your knees and thank her. You should apologize for banishing her and abandoning her to die."

"I did Daryl, and she forgave me. It doesn't make me feel any better for what I did, but she's willing to come back to the group."

"Good, she deserves your respect, Rick. The reason I asked was because I want to tell them what I am. Now that you, Michonne, and Carl know, it's gonna be hard to hide it."

"Do what you feel you need to do. Whatever choice you make will be the right one; it'll be for the best. If they don't like it, you can take care of it." Rick walked closer to Daryl and caressed his cheek. “I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"Good." Daryl covered Rick's hand with his own and moved it from his face. Grabbing the other man by the waist, he pulled him close. "I want you Rick; I want to be inside you." He licked Rick's face with the flat of his tongue. "Take off your clothes."

Rick moaned as he stripped off his shirt, pants, underwear, socks, and shoes. He stood before Daryl completely naked and vulnerable, and Daryl was salivating at the sight. He pulled Rick against his body and took his mouth with force.

"I'm gonna fuck the holy hell outta your ass Rick," Daryl whispered in Rick's ear, and the man shivered in his arms. "Get on your hands and knees."

Rick dropped to the ground and moaned as he heard Daryl unbuckle his belt. The demon got on his kneed behind him and took himself out; he gathered his own pre come on his finger and rubbed it against Rick's entrance. He shivered when Daryl touched him; it was a sensation he was growing to love.

Daryl slowly inserted a finger inside Rick's anxious hole. Rick gasped loudly at the harsh intrusion, but Daryl leaned his body over his, stroking his side and whispering dirty things in his ear. Soon Rick relaxed and Daryl added a second finger; sliding in and out slowly, he continued to calm Rick with his words.

Eventually, Daryl added two more fingers; he was fully aware of how large he was and although he was going to fuck Rick within an inch of his life, he didn't want to hurt him or damage him in any way. 

Rick was moaning and shaking; his arms and legs feeling weaker and weaker as Daryl pumped his fingers inside him. "Please Daryl. I'm ready; need you to fuck me now."

Daryl smiled behind him and slowly removed each of his four fingers. Rick gasped once again at the feeling of emptiness, but soon felt the giant head of Daryl's cock rub against his entrance. 

"I'm gonna start off slow, but once you've adjusted, I'm gonna fuck you to death." Daryl said in a low, rough voice.

"Please Daryl; take me, fuck me. Make me yours." Rick was a writhing, begging mess and Daryl didn't hesitate. He pushed through the tight ring of muscle and didn’t stop until he was balls deep. 

"Fuck, Rick! You are so goddamn tight; fit my dick just like a glove. So warm and perfect." Daryl exclaimed as he began to move in and out slowly. It took all of Daryl's strength and restraint to not buck wildly into the other man, but he wanted to hold off until Rick was ready.

After a few minutes of slow and gentle, Rick whined. "Fuck me Daryl. Fuck me hard, give me all you got."

Daryl growled. "Oh I will. Don't worry about that sweetheart." Daryl pulled out one more time and slammed back into Rick. His pace was savage, and he had no intention of slowing down until he spilled everything in him inside Rick.

Rick could barely hold himself up; his arms were shaking and tears fell down his cheeks. He had never experienced this kind of brutality before, but loved it. His cock was throbbing painfully and needed to be touched. His mind went numb and his eyesight blurred. "I love you Daryl." He was able to mumble almost incoherently. 

His body began to feel hot, and not just from Daryl's fucking. He felt fire inside him, as if his insides were literally on fire. Daryl could feel it to, but was too far gone to control his assault. 

Suddenly, Rick's body began to glow like the fires of hell and it blinded Daryl. His body was surrounded by flames and he pushed Daryl out of him and onto the ground a few feet away. Daryl opened his eyes and looked over at Rick's body; he was lying flat on his stomach and engulfed in flames.

Daryl was astonished and could only stare in disbelief. Soon, Rick began to stir and rolled over onto his back; sitting up, he smiled at Daryl and stood to his feet. The fire that enveloped his body was diminishing, and Daryl backed away from him as he walked over, Rick’s hand held out to the demon.

"Don't be afraid, my love. I am here for you."

Daryl's eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open in shock. "Morningstar? Is that you?"

Rick's body knelt before him and leaned forward to take his mouth. "It is me, lover. I have come to claim you once more. Nothing or no one will ever keep us apart again."

Daryl reached out for him and held him tight against his body. "Please let this be real," he begged as he cried into Lucifer's neck. 

"Do I not feel real to you my love? Would you prefer to feel me inside you before you believe?" He tugged on Daryl's hair lightly, pulling his head back to look into his eyes. "I want to make you mine again. You and I are together for eternity, remember? I would like to spend the rest of it with you in my arms."

Daryl closed his eyes and shivered at his lover's words. "Yes, Morningstar. I need you; I want to feel you again."

Lucifer stood and took Daryl by the hand; leading him to a large Oak tree, he turned him around and, standing behind him, he ground his brand new, still hard cock against Daryl's ass. Daryl whined and whimpered, begging to be filled. Lucifer pulled Daryl's shirt off his body and ran his hands up and down his back.

"Are you ready for me, my love?" His voice rumbling in Daryl's ear.

"Yes. I've been waiting so long for you; I've been ready for centuries." Lucifer pushed his cock into Daryl's twitching hole, and both men howled into the night. Lucifer held Daryl's hips as he thrust in and out.

"I thought I'd lose my mind in that cage, my love. Without you to hold, without your touch; I went insane." Lucifer said as he tightened his grip on Daryl's hips.

"I don't ever want to be apart from you again. Promise me we'll never be apart again." Daryl cried out as Lucifer pounded him.

"I promise my darling. I will never let anyone separate us; if anyone tries, I'll have their life." Lucifer reached around and stroked Daryl in time with his thrusts, causing him to shiver from head to toe.

"I'm gonna cum; please, I wanna cum," Daryl begged. 

Lucifer licked the shell of Daryl ear. "Then cum for me, beautiful. Cum all over my hand. Make me cum inside you."

Daryl screamed into the night as he released his orgasm with force, and Lucifer followed, pushing him into the trunk of the tree. As he slipped out of Daryl's cum filled hole, he turned him around and took his mouth. Their lips and tongues crashed and wound around each-others as their arms and hands roamed the others flesh.

When they broke apart, they continued touching each other. "How did you do that?" Daryl asked breathless. "I didn't know you could do that."

"I sent Rick to you because I knew you would sense his darkness; you would be attracted to his smell, his body, his mind. All I needed was for the two of you to get close and trust each other, then I needed to know that your body and his body would be compatible."

Daryl fell into his lover's arms and snuggled against his naked body. "Where is Rick?"

"He is where he is supposed to be. He is with his fate, just as you are. He will be happy, like us."

"So what happens now? With the group? Do we tell them who we are?"

"We will my love; you and I will lead them out of this place. We have a lot to do if we plan on taking this world. Negan is still out there; we will take him, and these people will help us." Lucifer helped Daryl stand and get dressed, then did the same.

"Who can we trust, my love? Who will be on board with our plan?" Lucifer asked as they walked hand in hand back to the camp.

"Michonne definitely; she already knows what I am, and I kinda hoped that you would do something like this someday. I told her that too; she won't be surprised to find out who you are and what you did. Then there's Carol; she's the one who saved them, got them out of Terminus alive. She's a badass and won't hesitate to do what's needed."

Lucifer shook his head. "Good. Did you take care of your brother?"

"You know I did." Daryl reached into the pocket of his vest and pulled out Gareth's one good eye. "I took a souvenir for you." He gave Lucifer his gift and the man smiled at him. 

"You always know how to please me, don't you? Will you come back home with me tonight for the celebration?" 

"Of course, but will you be able to go back?" Daryl asked as they neared the tree line.

"I am Satan, and you are my favorite demon. We can do whatever we want to do, and damn anyone who tries to stop us." Lucifer stopped and pulled Daryl close. "Now, let us talk to the group; let us show them who we are."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Rick and Daryl came walking out of the woods together, holding hands. "Alright everybody," Lucifer said in Rick's voice, "gather 'round the fire. Daryl and I have something we need to tell you."

As everyone moved their attention to the two men, they were taken aback by the red glow in their eyes, and watched as their wings manifested behind them. Rick stood stock still as he took in the group. "My name is Lucifer, and I have wonderful plans for all of you."


	11. The Life We Were Meant to Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, bookmarked, and left kudos and love on this story. It is a strange one, I know, and I want you all to know how much I love and appreciate all of you and your support.

Chapter Eleven- The Life We Were Meant to Have

 

Rick opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the sun. He closed them tight and tried to find his bearings. Reaching out around him, he realized he was on the ground; he felt dirt and grass between his fingers. He gingerly sat up and re-opened his eyes; he didn't recognize where he was at first, but soon enough the trees and the slope of the Earth rang bells in his head.

There were no remnants of tents or campfires; no evidence that a heard had passed through. Rick stood, and could see the crystal blue water of the quarry lake from this distance; he looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing the uniform he had arrived in when he was reunited with his wife and son. Rick walked down the slope of the hill toward the water and soon saw two very recognizable figures.

"I didn't realize you'd been gone long enough for your hair to grow back," Rick said to the curly haired man from behind his back.

Shane turned around and smiled. "Hey brother. Time is wonky here," he turned to look at Lori. "She says I look better with hair, so hair it is." Silence enveloped them; not one of them knowing what to say.

Rick looked into Lori's soft, assuring eyes. "Hello Lori. How have you been?"

"Good Rick; I'm good." Another silence fell on them.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Rick asked.

"This is your heaven, brother." Shane answered him and put his hand on Rick's shoulder. "This is your eternity."

"I don't understand. I mean, I know I'm dead; I remember that. I remember everything. What I don't understand is why I'm here, in this specific place. Is this your place too?"

"No Rick. Shane and I have our own heaven. This is going to be hard to explain, but I need you to listen carefully. Shane and I were always meant to be together; we were each other's fate. You had your own fate, but something happened and you and I ended up in each other's line of sight."

"What happened? If you and I weren't meant to be together, what was my fate? Is it here?"

Shane pointed out into the distance, toward the forest. "He's here somewhere. Little bastard takes off without telling anybody. We keep telling him that he needed to be here when you arrived, but he has a problem with authority. Now that he can rebel without consequence, he does a fuck lot of rebelling. He's been waiting a long time for you Rick; he's gone stir crazy out here by himself. He's gonna be fucking pissed as hell that he missed greeting you."

Rick's mind was reeling. He remembered all the times Daryl told him they would spend eternity together, and now he understood what he meant by that. "Daryl's out there? The real Daryl Dixon? But he was six years old."

"It's like Shane said, time is wonky here. If we want to be younger, we can be. If we need to be older, we can be that too. We can be whatever we need or want to be. Daryl wanted to be your equal; he wanted to be as old as he would have been if he were alive."

Just then, there was a rustle in the brush behind them; a man with bright, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes came out from the trees. He wore a pair of faded, ripped blue jeans and a black tee shirt; the smile on his face was broader than his shoulders and he dropped the compound bow he had been holding and ran down the slope toward the quarry. 

Daryl didn't say a word when he reached the three standing by the shore; he threw his arms around Rick and squeezed him as tight as he could. "Oh God, Rick! You're finally here." Daryl whispered into Rick's neck. Slowly, and hesitantly, he pulled away from the man in the wide brimmed hat. The two men stared at each other long and hard, until Shane cleared his throat. 

"I think Daryl can explain everything from here," he said and held his hand out to Rick. "It was good to see you again brother; no hard feelings?"

Rick tore his eyes away from Daryl's face and looked at the man who he had called brother since they were children. "No Shane; no hard feelings. I hope you and Lori are happy, and I'm sorry for the way things worked out between us."

"No need to be sorry Rick," Lori said and leaned in to hug him. "Everything worked out the way it was supposed to. We've ended up with the ones we were meant to be with; that's all that matters. I did love you Rick; I hope you believe that."

"I do Lori; I loved you too." Rick and Daryl watched as the two walked away from them, around the shore and behind the rocks, where they disappeared.

"Come on; I got something to show ya, and we probably need to talk." Daryl took Rick by the hand and led him back up the slope to the spot where Rick had woken up. There was a fire there now, and a tent off to the side.

Daryl sat on the ground by the fire and instructed Rick to do the same. "I've waited so long for you Rick; it seems like eternity has already come and gone. You're just as handsome as I thought you'd be."

Rick hadn't been able to take his eyes off Daryl. He didn't look exactly like the other Daryl had, but he was still just as beautiful. His hair was shorter, and blonde; his face was soft and smooth. "I don't know what to say Daryl; I'm a little confused."

Daryl smiled widely. "I guess I should start from the beginning then, huh. Well, I died when I was six, but you know that already. I woke up here, just like you did; not on this exact spot, but further up there, in the woods. I's scared to death until I realized I wasn't at my house no more, and that my daddy wasn't around. I've been running around these woods ever since; there ain't no game or nothing, but I practice with the compound bow a lot. I'm pretty good at it."

Rick sat enraptured by each word Daryl spoke; the goofy grin on his face reflected in Daryl's own features. "Okay, so you and I, we were meant to be together instead of me and Lori? How did that happen?"

"Well, I don't know how or why we were paired up, but you and I were supposed to meet in tenth grade biology; we were gonna be lab partners, but I was dead by then. Lori was your partner instead.” The silent pause brought on by Daryl’s words didn’t last long. “Hey, you wanna go swimming? I usually go at least once every day and seeing as it's a special occasion, I think we should go now." 

Daryl jumped up and started running back down the hill to the water; shucking off clothes as he went. Rick just watched him go; the way the sun shone on his blonde hair and made the muscles in his back glisten made Rick's mouth dry. He looked like a grown man, but acted more like a teenager with his whole life ahead of him. "Better hurry up officer; last one in is a rotten egg." Daryl yelled back at him as he dove into the water in only his boxer briefs.

Rick watched Daryl splash around in the crystal blue water as he began to take off his own clothes and walk down to the lake. When he reached the edge, Daryl was floating on his back, spitting water out of his mouth like one of those cherub fountain sculptures. "Water looks nice; is it cold?"

Daryl swam over to where Rick was standing. "Maybe a little, but I'll warm you up." He said and winked before he swam away. Rick dove in and came back up a few feet away from where Daryl was standing by the rocks. The other man was staring at him intensely; his blue eyes boring hole in Rick's mind. 

Rick came closer to Daryl, meeting his gaze the whole way. "How are you going to keep me warm, Daryl?"

Daryl laid his palm on Rick's chest and moved it down his stomach to his hips. "Like this," he said and placing his other hand on the back of Rick's neck, pulled him in for a tender kiss. Their lips moved together like they had been doing this their whole lives. Rick's hands came up and caressed Daryl's back, holding him as close as possible. 

Daryl's lips moved across Rick's jaw and down his neck; he sucked and licked until Rick's body went limp in his arms. "What do you want Rick? Just tell me; I'll do anything." Daryl said against Rick's skin. 

"I just want to love you Daryl, and I want you to love me. Everything else doesn't matter; we have an eternity to figure out the rest."

Daryl looked into Rick's eyes and smiled. "I knew you would love me; no one else ever did, but I knew you would. I wanna touch you; would that be okay?"

"More than okay Daryl. I wanna touch you too." 

Rick smiled at Daryl and walked him backwards a few steps to lean against the rocks. They kissed again, this time more passionately; their hands a frenzy of motion until they grasped each-others hard cocks. They gasped in unison before Daryl took the initiative and began to stroke Rick's dick. 

Rick hesitated for only a moment before returning the action and sweeping his thumb over Daryl's slit. He tugged gently on the head and Daryl moaned. Rick realized that Daryl had never been touched like this before; had probably never been kissed as well.

Daryl was doing a fine job on his cock, considering his inexperience, and it was hard for Rick to concentrate on what he was doing. Their hands were moving in sync; up and down, corkscrewing around the head and spreading pre come down to the base. Breathing heavily and moaning together, they never took their eyes off each other.

Daryl felt the pressure building in his balls and leaned forward into Rick's body; the hand on Rick's cock faltering slightly. Rick placed his free hand around Daryl's head and held him against his chest as the other man's body shook from his orgasm.

Rick removed Daryl's hand from his dick and wrapped both arms around him. Daryl pulled his head back to look at Rick's face. "I never felt that before; I'm so glad you're finally here Rick. I waited so long for you."

"I know sweetheart. I've been waiting for you too." Rick whispered softly as he raked his fingers through Daryl's hair.

"I need to finish you; can't leave you like this." Daryl said as he stepped back and out of Rick's embrace. "I wanna . . . taste you. That okay?"

"Yeah sweetheart; if that's what you want." 

The water was more shallow against the rocks, so Rick moved them back. Switching places with Daryl, he leaned his body against the solid form behind him. Daryl got on his knees in the water and delicately wrapped his hand around Rick's cock. He pumped it a few times before licking his lips and placing them on the tip.

He kissed Rick's slit tenderly, then moved his mouth over it. He sucked tentatively, like a newborn with his first bottle, then proceeded slowly over the remainder of Rick's length; Rick took a labored breath through clenched teeth and groaned. 

Daryl took to giving head same as he did with the kissing and touching, and soon Rick's cock was hitting the back of his throat. He was sucking, licking and stroking him with his hand; Rick's body jerked every time he felt Daryl hum around him.

When Daryl rolled Rick's balls in his hand, Rick lost his resolve. "I'm gonna cum Daryl," he said in a stuttering voice and let himself go down Daryl's throat. He watched Daryl's Adam's apple bob with each swallow, and the smile on his face when he was done.

"Did I do good?" he asked as Rick helped him to his feet.

"So good Daryl. That was incredible; you're incredible." Rick cupped Daryl's cheek and brought him in for a chaste kiss. "I waited my whole life for you."

"We've got eternity Rick; we'll never be apart." Daryl kissed him, then pulled away. He walked to the edge of the water and climbed out. "Come on Rick; I got something else to show you." Daryl turned back toward camp and left Rick in the water. He scrambled back to land and followed up the hill, picking up his clothes as he went.

When he arrived back at the fire, he was stunned to see a small boy hovering over the fire. Daryl looked up and regarded him curiously. "Whatcha looking at old man?" He said with a smile and a giggle. "I thought maybe we could play in the woods for a while; if you're up for it. You're gonna have to change clothes though, and I don't think it's fair that you're bigger than me."

"How do I do that?" Rick asked.

"Do you remember what you looked like when you were a boy?" He asked the older man standing above him. Rick nodded his head and smiled at the memory of being that young. "Then just focus on it; see it in your head and you'll be it."

Rick closed his eyes and focused on a particular memory of himself with his father. The first time Rick's dad took him camping he was six; he was covered in mosquito bites and dirt, but it was one of the best times of his life. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't looking down at Daryl, but eye to eye with the other boy. Looking down at his own body, he saw he was wearing a red and white striped tee shirt and a dirty pair of khaki shorts; there were raised, red bumps up and down his arms and legs. 

Daryl walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "We can be whatever we want, whenever we want. What we do is out business, nobody has anything to say about it. I love you Rick, and this is gonna be best time of our lives. I want to experience all the things I missed, and I want you to show it all to me." 

He took Rick's hand in his own and led him into the woods; both boys laughing and giggling the way that they were always meant to.

 

 

The End


End file.
